From a point of decoration improvement, toner containing metallic pigment has come into use in an image forming apparatus.
However, in a case of printing metallic color using conventional image forming apparatus, if a user desires to change the color tone of the metallic color, it is necessary to prepare the toner for each color tone. Further, it is not realistic for the user to prepare various kinds of toner for each color tone of the metallic color and to exchange the toner for each color tone.